A Cold Week In Haven City
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Heavy snow has fallen in Haven City and while it may be a pain in the neck for alot of people, It also makes them realise that it's not all bad news. Jak and his loved ones soon realise that sometimes the little things bring people closer.
1. Chapter I

Ashlein Praxis slowly woke up from what seemed to her a good nights rest, she turned over to see Torn still sleeping and smiled to herself. She proceeded to snuggle into him before planting a small kiss on his cheek in hoping he'll wake up. Torn wrapped his arm around and pulled Ashlein closer to him before returning a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning hon, You're up earlier than usual today" Torn whispered gently.

"Considering how great I slept I'm just eager to get up and just spend some time with you Handsome" Ashlein replied smirking while massaging Torns arms.

Torn chuckled and kissed Ashlein deeply before deciding to get up to open the curtains. He was surprised to see the streets of Haven City fully covered in fields of white snow, he couldn't help but look in awe as the snow kept falling slowly towards the ground. Ashlein got out of bed and joined Torn to see what caught his eye.

"I haven't seen this much snow for a very long time" He said smiling.

"Looks like todays gonna be quite interesting. I'm gonna send some KG Units to deliver food for each sector, it makes me wonder how Jak and Keira will react." Ashlein spoke in response.

Torn couldn't help but chuckle and turned to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Dear I'll get myself ready to give the order to our men." Torn explained smiling while looking into Ashlein's eyes.

He felt so content just being with her for so long after all they've been through. From fighting Metal Heads and rogue deathbots to racing in Kras City alongside their trusted friends.

"Right Commander Torn, let's get our asses in gear and help out today!" Ashlein said in a boss like tone.

Torn saluted her and proceeded downstairs to have a quick shower along with setting his KG uniform out, Ashlein got her uniform out aswell while her husband was getting washed.

Roughly an hour later the duo made their way to the Throne room gathering the captains of the KG to give out the orders required of them.

"Alright listen up everyone! I want you to bring food supplies to each sector! It seems the snow has hindered alot of areas especially the slum sector."

Torn explained whilst handing out paper assigning various KG squads to each sector while also making sure the soldiers that were unassigned to patrol routes around the city to ensure citizens were safe and also keep them from slacking off. Ashlein stood in front of the KG captains with Torn by her side, the captains knew how dedicated she was to ensure that citizens were safe and making sure those who dare to break the law were punished.

"You have your orders men. It's gonna be a long day but rest assured we will ensure that our people are safe and looked after!" Ashlein raised her voice in a stern but professional tone.

"We'll stick to a routine in each sector while also switching captains now and then to also make sure that each and everyone of you are well rested! Now are there any questions?"

The captains shooked their heads in response while they all stood up straight. Ashlein took this as a no and smiled knowing the city is in good hands and then shouted

"Good. You're dismissed!"

She saluted to the captains and they returned the favor before proceeding to exit the palace while packing the food supplies on their hellcats ready for deployment.

Ashlein sighed in relief as she sat down on her throne with Torn standing next to her, she couldn't help but smile at her husband and she opened her arms out to him. He responed by hugging her close to his chest while smiling away at her.

"You're a fantastic leader. The men look up to you and they know you care for the people. It gives them more than enough reason to help those in need."

Torn said while rubbing his lovers back Ashlein giggled and responded with a small kiss

"Did you practice that line?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The commander of the KG pulled his own face and laughed.

"I know it was cheesy as hell but hey it is an honest statement Honey" he said as he let go of Ashlein.

"We should maybe contact Jak and check up on him, maybe ask his verdict on the weather"

Ashlein said while standing up from her throne stretching her arms and yawning rubbing her eyes gently.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Torn playfully said to his wife as if she was a child.

She responded by playfully punching his shoulder and then said

"You're lucky I'm a little drowsy otherwise I'd have you do 20 laps around the city in this weather while wearing nothing but shorts."

Torn snorted in response

"I'd rather not. I ain't risking frost bite!"

Ashlein replied back

"Well maybe I'll send you on sewer patrol with Jinx."

Torn thought for a minute and then said

"Actually I'd rather have frostbite over a bad stench any day and I'm not talking about the sewers here!"

Ashlein bursted out in laughter before proceeding to hug Torn. "Now you're just being mean Torn."

Ashlein playfully berated her husband while he tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah well you try working with a guy who forgets to use deodrant, surprisingly Daxter's got better hygiene standards than Jinx and that's saying something!"

The couple couldn't help but laugh at the conversation they were having.

"Ok Honey, we should check in on Jak and Keira. They're probably doing just fine but it never hurts to check" Ashlein said while holding Torns hand.

"Agreed. Let's do this then maybe I can get some quiet time with you." Torn winked at her while slowly walking out of the throne room.

"Maybe if you're well behaved" Ashlein replied giggling with Torn blushing slightly.

"Aren't I always though Ashlein?" He asked tilting his head smirking.

The couple began to laugh while they happily held hands and made their way to the palace garage.


	2. Chapter II

Jak and Keira were quietly sitting down having breakfast with Daxter and Tess within the Naughty Ottsel, Jak had not long finished clearing most of the snow within the harbour sector for the citizens so they could get themselves home quicker.

"Good thing Jinx was there with a squad to help you out Jak!" Daxter exclaimed while drinking his coffee.

"You put a good effort yourself Dax especially with using a zoomer's engine to thaw out the icicles that hanged on some of the roof tops" Jak responed while finishing off his meal.

Keira was helping out with Tess checking all the radiators to see if they were functioning correctly.

"Thanks for your help Keira, you're a star!" Tess beamed at Keira while she checked the last radiator.

Keira smiled and gently hugged Tess saying

"Anything for a buddy Tess, we've come a long way haven't we?"

Tess jumped back down from Keira, she signaled Keira to come downstairs to grab some breakfast as they both did their part in making sure the place was functioning. Keira helped herself to a plate of food while Tess filled up a large cafètier of coffee and brung it to the table booth where Jak and Daxter sat in conversation.

"Ah here is our wonderful ladies joining us for breakfast!"

Daxter gleefully spoke as Tess placed the coffee down and sat beside him while giving him a peck on the cheek while Keira wrapped her arm around Jak.

"So is your dad alright hon?" Jak asked his fiancè while she ate her meal.

She raised her hand indicating she was almost finished eating her bacon while Jak nodded and chuckled.

"He'll be here shortly. I insisted he should come here to spend time with us. Plus I'd rather he was safe especially in this crazy weather we've got lately."

Keira explained to the group after finishing the bacon. Suddenly the door leading outside slowly opened and the group heard what sounded like grunting. Jak rushed to the door to assist the individual who almost struggled getting the door open.

It was none other than Samos the sage. Jak held the door open for him as he shuffled his way in laughing while the group look at him all confused. Keira walked up to him and hugged him.

"You're in a good mood Dad, Is everything alright?" She asked while handing him a hot cup of tea.

"Oh Keira I'm absolutely fine! I honestly quite enjoyed myself sliding my way here."

Samos replied cheerfully while Jak proceeded to close the door only to have to open it again to let another indiviual into the saloon. A cloaked figure almost walked menacingly not even looking at the group before sitting on the bar stool. Jak walked up the cloaked figure only to have a smirk on his face.

"So this is the Naughty Ottsel. Pretty quiet today eh?" The figure said in a dark tone.

Jak suddenly bursted out laughing causing the figure to laugh out loud as well. Keira stood up knowing who the cloaked figure was and said

"You really gotta work on masking your voice Sig, but I gotta give you points for the cloak!"

Sig turned around, removed his cloak so everyone knew it was him and with that cheeky smile they all know he has.

"Good to see you Chilli Peppers, I thought I'd come by to help out but it seems you guys beat me to it" Sig said while hugging everyone and shaking hands.

"I thought you'd be in Spargus enjoying the good weather Sig!" Daxter said while pouring a coffee for him and handing it over. Sig responded with a chuckle and replied

"What and let you guys have the all the fun? Truth be told I enjoy this weather."

Jak heard his communicator go off in his pocket. He flipped it open to see Torn and Ashlein.

"Hey Jak, where are you? we were gonna check up on you at your apartment but noticed you werent in." Torn said slightly annoyed but none the less he was releived to know Jak was alright.

"I'm in the Ottsel with Keira and pretty much the whole gang Torn!"

Jak moved the communicator so Torn and Ashlein could see the others waving with Daxter shouting in the back

"Get your asses over here already, we've got coffee!"

Suddenly Daxter burped pretty loud causing Tess to roll her eyes while the others started laughing almost hysterically. Jak turned the communicator back him and chuckled. "So yeah come on you two there's plenty to go around" he said grinning.

Ashlein shifted closer to Torn and spoke cheerfully

"We're on our way guys, we should only be about five minutes before twelve o'clock."

Jak responded nodding.

"Alrighty we'll see you soon you two!" he said waving to the duo before closing his communicator.

Five to ten minutes later Torn and Ashlein made it to the Naughty Ottsel, they were greeted a warm welcome by Jak and the rest of the crew. Soon after everyone sat together and simply enjoyed each others company. Sharing stories old and new. Jak turned to Torn and asked

"So I heard the KG have had kept themselves busy today?"

Torn snorted and said

"Yeah that is an understatement but thankfully they've brought supplies to the sectors that been hit by the snow pretty hard. Jinx just activated the heat pumps so the pipes won't burst. I gotta say he's a smart guy even if his hygiene is a little bit off."

Jak laughed and nodded in agreement and said

"You always say that Torn. Least however the citizens can be kept warm and fed till the snow calms down. I know it's been due for a while but I'm glad you've got it covered."

Torn nodded while Ashlein sat with Tess and Keira enjoying their conversation.

"Hey Keira, you sorted out a date for your wedding yet?" Ashlein asked while sipping on some tea. Tess joined in and said

"Yeah Keira have you?"

Keira blushed and nodded at both of them.

"I've chosen October 2nd. It's the date my mother was born and I felt it would be nice as little tribute to her, even though she's gone I know she's still with me all the way through."

Keira felt her eyes water up and took out a tissue to wipe her face. Ashlein felt moved by this and hugged Keira with Tess joining in.

"I think she'd be very proud of you dear" Ashlein spoke softly while comforting her friend.

A few hours later the crew were watching the weather report on the wide tv placed on the wall of the bar.

"The worst of the heavy snow has passed, however it is advised to anyone living in Haven City and most parts of Kras City to stay indoors until at least 8am tomorrow morning. But judging by the pictures sent in by various famlies showing them building snowmen, having snow cones and a good old fashioned snowball fight. It would seem everybody is making the most of it and are actually enjoying the snow, now that's pretty cool if you pardon the pun haha"

After the news anchor finished his report Jak switched over to the movie channel and proceeded to help Sig and Torn move some couches while Ashlein and Keira brought blankets for everyone.

"Gotta say this is actually nice having the gang together again." Daxter said while preparing mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream for everyone to enjoy.

Samos hopped onto his recliner and set it so he could feel comfortable while Sig rested on a similar recliner almost ready to doze off. Tess locked the doors leading out of the Ottsel making sure she and others wouldn't be disturbed, she also activated the neon sign outside saying **_Closed for Business_** and said

"This will give us some privacy. Though I doubt people will want to go out tonight especially with the snow. Say Torn will the KG be alright?"

Torn nodded and responded

"Yeah well they've done delivering supplies hours ago. The night shift patrols will be active so our streets will be safe, we can relax now."

Tess nodded in delight and helped Daxter hand the mugs of hot choco to the gang. Jak rested his head on the arm of the couch while Keira laid on top of him with her head on his chest

"It's good to see everyone again" Keira whispered to Jak smiling at him.

"Mhm, We're pretty much a family now aren't we?" he replied while stroking his fiancès soft hair.

Ashlein was resting her head on Torns shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Didn't think we'd be crashing here of all places Ashlein. This is actually kinda fun just chilling out with friends." Torn whispered while kissing her soft head.

She nodded and replied

"It's pretty much a mega sleepover."

A small giggle came from Tess who responded with

"Yeah that's practically true!"

Another few hours everyone fell asleep. Sig fell of his recliner but didn't wake up, he was sound asleep snoring away on the carpet. Jak had Keira all snuggled up next to him and he briefly looked up checking on everyone noticing they're sleeping comfortable but he bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing at Sig who slept on the floor with one foot on the recliner almost like a croco-dog.

" _Nice to see the family again_ " Jak thought smiling to himself when another thought came into his head.

" _Thanks Father. Though we didn't have enough time I'm grateful that I was born into this world. Just wish you could be here to see me get married, heck even maybe see your grandkids if that happens!"_

Jak smiled knowing his father would be proud of him and soon he rested his eyes and fell into a warm cosy slumber.


	3. Chapter III Finale

"Gotta say Dad, Didn't think you'd plan something like this" Keira said while putting on combat armor.

Samos responded with a chuckle

"Ah well my dear I figured since the snow is here we may as well do something different. A good old fashioned competitive snowball fight is a perfect choice for this!"

Jak and the others were all in Haven Forest putting on combat gear while chatting amongst themselves.

"Good thing I invented smaller armor just for us eh Daxter?" Tess said as she finished putting her armor on.

Daxter was amazed how well fitted his suit was and he turned to his lover and exclaimed

"You're good with your hands baby, and I ain't just talking about your skills as an inventor if ya know what I mean?" he wiggled his eyebrows while Tess blushed red as a rose.

Samos blew a whistle causing the gang to gather around him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Now that I have you're attention! You'll be in groups of four. Sig and I will form up, Jak and Tess you'll be working together while Keira and Torn shall team up and finally Daxter and Ashlein is our final duo!"

Everyone stood next to their assigned partners. Jak lifted Tess onto his shoulder while Daxter climbed onto Ashlein's shoulder.

"This isn't your average snowball fight is it Samos?" Torn asked while scratching the back of his head.

The green sage shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"There are some artefacts Sig has spread throughout this forest. The duo who collects the most wins! However here is a little twist to "spice it up" as you younger ones say. On your left wrist is a point system, you all have two hit points."

Torn responded

"So two hits from a snowball and one of us is out?"

"Precisely Torn, your partner will go solo once that has happened. Any treasure you obtain must be brought to this tree stump next to me!" The sage answered clearly.

The pairs soon split up and spreaded themselves out into the various parts of the forest with only a beacon each in case of an emergency.

Roughly an hour and a half later, Ashlein had managed to obtain ten pieces of treasure with Daxter being her scout.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't given away our position yet Dax. Now I see why you and Jak work well together." Ashlein spoke while checking her map.

"I maybe a loud mouth but I know when to be super sneaky. Jak and I are like-ooof!" Daxter chuckled as he accidentally walked into a tree.

The Governess giggled at her partner before noticing a golden glint near the largest tree in front of her, she pointed it out before sprinting towards it with Daxter leaping onto her shoulder who looked as if he was about to scream in excitment. Before they even managed to go up the ramp leading to the tree, they were suddenly taken by surprise from barrage of snowballs hurling in their direction.

"Surprise cupcakes!!"

Sig yelled while he threw several snowballs towards the duo while Samos grabbed the treasure and shuffled back into cover. Daxter dodged as best he could before losing his balance and was greeted with a snowball to his face. Ashlein managed to retaliate landing a hit on Sig before she grabbed some cover behind a tree.

"Not a bad ambush tactic Sig, you know how to catch people off guard!" She said before rolling another snowball ready to strike.

Meanwhile on the other side Jak and Tess already obtained eight treasure pieces.

"You're not a bad treasure hunter Tess!"

Jak said while scanning the area ahead of them. Tess smiled and replied gleefully

"I learned all the tricks from you and Dax, Couldn't ask for better teachers"

Jak fist bumped with Tess and suddenly he raised his other hand lightening fast and caught a snowball just before it even got near his face. Tess jumped into cover behind a rock while Jak threw back the snowball in the direction it was originally thrown

"Ow goddamn it Jak!"

Torn yelled while rubbing his face with Keira behind him bursting out into laughter. Jak and Tess soon joined in Keira's laughter with Torn joining in.

"Oh it is so on Jak!" Keira shouted as she threw several snowballs towards them.

Jak narrowly avoided them while moving between the trees and rocks for cover with Tess giving cover fire. The fiesty Ottsel managed to land a hit on Keira before Torn landed a hit back at her.

"I'm coming for ya!"

Keira shouted while making her away around to see if she could flank Jak. Torn charged towards the arched tree as he spotted Tess move behind with a snowball in his hand ready to attack. He slowed himself down and looked carefully around the tree only to see nothing but footprints going towards the tree. Torn realised that Tess must've climbed up and felt his heart racing almost out of control.

"Can't hide forever Tess! I'll find you soon enough"

Torn exclaimed trying to keep a straight face as he searched around the tree from below. Tess on the other hand had an idea form in her head and grabbed a vine surprisingly not as frozen as she thought.

"LEROOOOOOY JENKINS!!"

Torn suddenly turned to see Tess initiating a battle cry swinging towards him. He threw his snowball and attempted to step back only to trip on a small rock and Tess launched her snowball only to be struck by Torns as he also got struck by hers at the same time.

Jak carefully searched high and low for Keira, he knew she was a sneaky type so he had to be extra vigilant. Keira peeked around a corner and saw the back of Jak's head.

"I gotcha now Jak"

she whispered as she raised her arm and launched the snowball which directly struck Jak at the back of his head. He sharply turned and threw back another ball at Keira only to miss her and playfully said

"That was a cheapshot honey. Think you can get me?"

"I"ve caught you off guard before haven't I?"

Keira asked as she swiftly moved closer to Jak sneaking up behind hoping to get the drop on him. Jak blushed knowing what she meant and shook his head to get himself to focus. Keira shifted quickly behind Jak and threw a snowball directly at his butt only for him to turn and threw another at her knee landing a hit causing her to scream while laughing. Jak couldn't help himself but joined in laughing walking up to his Fiancè and embracing her tightly and said to her

"You got me Keira, you got me off guard"

Keira kissed him gently before cupping his face and replied

"You got me Handsome Jak. But I'm pretty sure I just beat your ass!"

"Will you two save it for later?" Tess asked while she and Torn made their way towards the couple.

Jak and Keira giggled while they started to move back to the meeting point where the group gathered earlier in the day.

"So Jak and Tess have brought eight bits of treasure, Torn and Keira have brung six. Samos and I have nine and finally Ashlein and Daxter have ten!"

Sig explained as he counted the treasure carefully.

"Oh hell yeah!"

Daxter shouted while sticking his tongue out to the others.

"Ashlein was the only one who didn't get hit by any snowball, her quick thinking and speed got the better of us and managed to grab the last treasure in time!"

Samos said while he shook the Governess's hand. Everyone clapped and and hugged each other before Sig shouted

"Time for a photo guys!"

He tapped his wrist computer and had a communicator align its camera to the group. The gang posed and the camera snapped. They looked at the photo in delight and slowly made their way back into the city and towards the Naughty Ottsel for dinner. Four hours later everyone was chilling out in the Ottsel while Sig made a large canvas of the photograph and placed it on the wall of the bar so the others could see it.

"Another fun filled day eh guys?"Jak said while sipping on hot chocolate.

Everyone nodded in agreement and after they all had some hot coco and ate some food, they made their way back home while Sig stayed at the Ottsel with Daxter and Tess and Samos stayed at Jak and Keiras apartment for a few more days.

Jak brought a duvet for Samos while the green sage got himself comfortable on the sofa bed.

"Thanks for today Samos, Everybody seemed to have a blast" Jak said as he handed him some tea.

"No Jak. Thank you for bringing everyone together" Samos replied quietly so as not to wake up Keira who slept in the bedroom upstairs.

"Well despite this mad weather we've got I'm happy we're making the most of it, It's nice we can spend time"Jak whispered switching off the tv.

Before Jak made his way upstairs, Samos turned around and said

"Jak. I'm proud of you. Keira's proud of you, well basically all of us are. You've come a long way and I'm happy to have been there to help you. You're a good person my dear boy and I know your father Damas would be proud of you too."

Jak turned and replied smiling

"I know, Thank you Samos for everything. Hell I thank everyone for being there for me when things got rough. I couldn't ask for a better family afterall."

Samos nodded smiling and then he turned back around ready to fall asleep while Jak made his way back to the bedroom and got himself into bed cuddling into Keira who awoke to smile at Jak and said

"I love you Jak Mar, Dad's right by the way. We're all proud of you."

Jak kissed her softly while bringing his lover close to him and replied

"I love you too Keira Hagai. Thank you and all the others for being my guiding light"

She snuggled into him and before they fell asleep, Jak thought of his father and in his mind said

 ** _"Thank you father, For everything"_**

He closed his eyes smiling and he fell asleep faster than a zoomer.

 **The End**

 **Special Thanks to my wonderful friends and family for giving me inspiration for this story, You guys give me a reason to keep going and a special thanks to you Reader!**


End file.
